


契约

by stipethom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 4年前，我决定追随主人。
Kudos: 2





	契约

我活了26年，从来没被人爱过。

4年前，我决定追随主人。那时我初尝孤独况味，仍然满脑子天真烂漫的想法。一个人活着太辛苦，我想要一个主人。那一年，主人的马染了瘟，他撒下陪伴了他几百里的缰绳，沿风尘冥迷的大道前行，手搭在腰刀上。主人想要一个终身契约，一条属于自己的狗。我们一拍即合。

成为主人的狗并不简单。独身时养成的数不清的恶习，包括自言自语，常招致主人的毒打，疼痛就是我的身体图腾，时刻提醒我为这一契约付出的代价。

我回想主人扬鞭时，冷淡的眼眸每每燃起异样的光，心知他确是我的主人，除他以外我不属于任何人、任何事。

主人不懂得抵御失去。主人曾拥有家庭，亲人，恋人，甚至孩子。他闭口不谈，只是时不时流露出思念。他对人类生活的丰富了解，使我对此更为笃定。我可怜我的主人。尽管他年已过百，却罕有岁月的痕迹；他从某种惩罚中逃脱，就不得不领受另一种。

随主人旅行很轻松。我只消狗一样嗅着主人的气味跟着他便好。我是条不合格的狗，我拒绝戴上项圈，主人曾为此把我打得半死。那之后我高烧三天三夜，竟然活了下来，拖着大病初愈的身子，拼死追上了主人的脚程。主人自此对我刮目相看。

作为一条狗我有太多牢骚和意见，我对所有猎物狂吠，把它们撕成碎片。本属于主人的食物却被我糟蹋，一天的辛苦只得到一顿鞭打。主人不得不同我一起挨饿，结果是我们相互埋怨，一无所获。

路遇溪水，主人便命我在水中搓洗尘泥，濯洗身体。如镜的水面头一次照出我自己，双眼是非人的赤，发色犹如新雪。主人唤我“狗”，而我堪称俊美。我当像人一般活。

我和主人爆发了激烈的争吵。主人说我不是人类，缺乏人具备的基本素质。我反驳他，非人的乃是主人，不是我。主人陷入沉默，我退得远远的双手捂头。意料之中的拳头并没有落下。这个话题再也没有被提起。

主人待我不好，而他已是我能希冀的最优选择。我不想委身于军队或妓院。侍奉一个暴君足矣。这个兵荒马乱的年代，稍有积蓄的人都会雇一两个仆人，遇到路匪姑且能抵御一阵，尽管结局往往是命丧强人之手。悲惨的死亡绝不会降临在我们主仆身上；契约绑定终身，假如主人被掠走，我就算下了油锅也会从里面爬出来，将主人夺回。

唯一一次和主人分别，我被捆成粽子，麻绳浸满了盐水。主人被推进一个狭小的柴房，我跪在门外，传出的殴打声令人揪心。

主人这些年树敌无数，被寻仇只是早晚的事。

黑天像煤一般迸出星火，俯视着干草的屋顶、门外的枯树。我生命垂危，主人亦被摧残。远处的村落传来犬吠，我想学那狗东西叫嚷，但是嘴里塞着湿布，叫不出声来。

门外有一个水洼，是从前农人给田畦灌溉用的。旱年为防水源被偷，水洼前供着一尊天狗像，龛里点着蜡烛。水渠绕屋一周，呆滞的浑水也好过我屈辱的身体，再缓慢水也能流动。

适应了麻绳带来的痛楚我开始努力移动。我向前一拐一拐地挪动膝盖，我的腿上泥迹斑斑，混合着鲜血，看起来惨不忍睹。柴门的蛀洞里映出点点烛光，非常昏暗。星光和烛火就是唯一的光源，命运对我们真是悭啬啊，主人和我只有彼此。

门被风掀开了。他们并不打算掩藏，无耻之行唯有被观看才会满足，我深知这一点。他们共有三人，两个按着主人，第三人剥下主人的衣物，和搜刮到的财物堆在一边。主人的面容影影幢幢，他面部的伤疤被黑发披散的阴影盖住，看起来像个女人。仇人开始拉扯他的脚踝，将鞋袜从他的脚趾褪去，火光映出仇人脸上的黑痣和浮肿的鼻子，和那家伙努起的嘴。屋子变得黑不见底，从一扇门和两个窗口里飘来了蜡油熄灭的臭味。

看不见。淫笑，下流话，飞蛾。凝固的水。

三人提着裤子出来时，我躲在门后，用蜡烛烧穿了他们的咽喉。佛龛旁立着尊面目可憎的地藏，我在心里大声诅咒他。仇人的尸首沉入水渠，血染红了水。我冲进柴房去扶主人，他清醒过来，凝视着我将他裹进斗篷。

我想唤他的名字。

“主人，主人……”我低声念叨着。

他哼了一声。

我避开伤口，想把主人架在肩上。他阻止了我。

“你知道吗，动物的雄性在交媾时会把竞争者的精子弄出来。这样雌性就能生下自己的后代。”

我摇摇头。又点点头。

主人看着我。

“那你他妈还等什么呢。”

我攀上主人的身体，扯开才拉好的斗篷。他高大的身躯添了几道新的伤痕。使他一动不动的并非身体的痛苦。我摸着主人黝黑的皮肤，在他的目光中占有了他。


End file.
